Mikaelson Mansion
The Mikaelson Mansion, also known as the Plantation, is located in New Orleans. In the early 19th century, it was the home of the governor of New Orleans, with whom the Mikaelsons had an understanding regarding their presence in the city. In present day, Elijah and Rebekah take up residence there. It is Elijah's house as he tells Hayley it is a sanctuary for his business in the quarter. Throughout the Originals Series Season One In Always and Forever, Hayley, Elijah and Klaus are in the process of moving into the house. Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus all mention at some point that they were happy as a family the first time they lived in New Orleans. They have currently taken up residence with Elijah in this house because Marcel is currently occupying their former family home, The Abattoir. However, Klaus quickly daggers Elijah in his study in this house, after which Hayley takes to sitting in the same study reading Elijah's journal in his absence. When Rebekah arrives in House of the Rising Son, she tells Hayley about a time when the siblings were visitors in the house – back in 1820, when the house belonged to the governor of New Orleans. In the present day, she and Hayley search the house from top to bottom for Elijah. In Tangled Up In Blue, Klaus is seen in the basement of the mansion, compelling Josh, one of Marcel's new vampires, to drain another of blood to get all the vervain out of his system so he too can be compelled. Sabine and Hayley are seen in the kitchen trying to determine the gender of Hayley's baby. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Elijah, Sophie and Hayley are in the pool trying to lower Hayley's temperature to stop her from miscarrying her baby. When Marcel comments about not being invited to the house, Klaus tells him he'll have to ask Elijah, who he is sure would love to host Marcel and Davina after their recent hospitality to him. In The River in Reverse, Klaus moves out of the house taking Hayley with him, after a falling out with Elijah and Rebekah over both of their recent betrayals. In'' The Casket Girls, Hayley returns here to find out the location of Celeste's grave from Elijah's Journals. In ''Crescent City, Elijah asks Rebekah to take Hayley to the Plantation House in an attempt to keep her away from the war festering in the Quarter. Hayley agrees to stay there only if she can host a house party for the Crescent Clan werewolves who will be in human form due to the full moon. Rebekah loses track of Hayley while dancing with the werewolf, Oliver at the party while Hayley meets Jackson inside. After the witches with the help of the werewolves subdue Rebekah, they trap Hayley and Jackson in the house by setting it ablaze. Elijah rescues them and while he searches the nearby woods for his sister, Hayley and Jackson stand outside and watch as the house burns. Appearances ;Season 1 * Always and Forever * House of the Rising Son '' * ''Tangled Up In Blue * Girl in New Orleans * Sinners and Saints * Fruit of the Poisoned Tree * Bloodletting * The River in Reverse * The Casket Girls * Crescent City * Farewell to Storyville ;Season 2 *''Alive and Kicking'' *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' *''Ashes to Ashes'' Gallery Originalsmansionneworleans.jpg Rebekah arrives at Mikaelson Mansion TO 1x02.jpg MMStorey.png elijahspool.jpg Pool2.png hayleyandsabinepool.jpg kitchen.jpg SpiralStairs.png basement.jpg elijahshousepresentday.jpg KlausOffice.png elijahitems.jpg hayleyhallway.jpg klauspiano.jpg klausrebekahsophielounge.jpg Elijahkitchen.jpg hayleykitchen.jpg klauselijahlounge.jpg Elijah1x06.jpg Sinners02.jpg Trivia *The set for this mansion is the same one used for the Salvatore Estate in . *This house belonged to the Governor of New Orleans in 1820. *The governor let the originals live in this house, threw lavish parties for them here and kept their true nature a secret in exchange for gold. *The governor's son was killed in this house by Niklaus. *This is house is on the same plantation where Marcel was a slave as a boy. *Areas we have seen so far in this house include the pool, Elijah's study, Hayley's bedroom, the entrance hall, part of the kitchen (where Sabine was trying to find out the sex of Hayley's baby), the staircase and upstairs hallway (in 1820), the lounge and the basement. *So far people who have been allowed into the house in the present by the originals are: Sophie, Sabine, Agnes and two "Nightwalkers" compelled by Klaus. *Among other things, objects kept in this house include, Elijah's personal journals and photographs, his violin, a piano, Esther's Grimoires, the coffins of the originals and the silver daggers. *Elijah has been daggered once in this house, in his study by Klaus. *There is an apple orchard beside this house. *The deed to the plantation is in Hope's name. Meaning she is currently the owner. **No vampires have been invited in thus far. *The lands, specifically at the backyard of the mansion, was used to bury and consecrate Esther. *The house is currently burnt and in a state of disrepair. *Hope Mikaelson currently owns the deed to this house. See also Category:Locations Category:Residential Location Category:Mikaelson Family